


Laughter: Best Medicine

by otomiyatickles



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Fluff, Gen, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: (post finale) Blanca visits Ash at the hospital when Eiji’s there too. Eiji’s up to doing anything to make Ash feel better. Ash can hardly move around, but since Blanca’s there too, he knows a good solution to get what he desires.





	Laughter: Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 23/12/'18.  
> 

"Hey. Back already?" Eiji looked up to see a man almost as tall as the room enter, and he smiled. Blanca.

"Eiji came flying all the way back as soon as he could. Right, love?" Eiji flashed Ash this sarcastic smile for that comment, but there was nothing sarcastic about what Ash said, just the playful tone he said it with. Yes, as soon as Eiji heard that Ash got injured, he had to go back. He had to.

“How’s your own injury?” Blanca asked. Eiji smiled, still not used to his tall appearance.

“I’m recovering, thanks,” he said, and he looked back at Ash. Eiji’s whole world collapsed when Sing called him, claiming that Ash got stabbed and was in serious condition at the hospital. Because of his own wound, Eiji was unable to go back to him immediately. It had been torture. 

He caught the fond smile on Blanca’s face as he watched how Eiji shamelessly held onto Ash’s hand with both of his hands. Yes, _torture_. He had been so worried. Ash had lost a lot of blood, they weren’t sure if he would make it. In response, Eiji’s body did some miraculous speed-recovery and the moment he got out of the hospital, sans wheelchair, he took the first plane back to America to be by his side.

“He wouldn’t stop crying. Did you know, Blanca? Eiji’s a little crybaby~” Ash said, pinching Eiji’s cheek softly. Eiji whined. It had been a week since he came here, and they had done lots of talking. Ash was slowly recovering and his life was out of danger, but he could still barely move around. 

“I can imagine,” Blanca said in his low voice, making Eiji blush a little. He stepped closer so Eiji could feel him loom over him, making him feel a bit nervous.

“But I’m sure he’s the one who helps you feel better, more than anything. Correct?” Blanca asked sweetly. Eiji blushed even more, especially when Ash smiled and said: “Definitely.” No sarcasm. Eiji could feel Ash squeeze his hand softly, and he was about to burst into tears again.

“Unfortunately, Eiji can’t help me get my favorite medicine,” Ash suddenly said in this typical dramatic Ash- way, and Eiji froze.

“Your favorite medicine?” Blanca asked. 

“A-Ash, we’ve been over this. I just can’t laugh on command,” Eiji said, getting really flustered while Ash basically didn’t say anything yet. Ash looked at him, unimpressed, and he raised his eyebrows.

“No you can’t.” Ash then turned to Blanca, and Eiji’s heart sank. Oh no.

“Blanca. For days Eiji’s been telling me he’ll do anything to make me feel better. I have just one request, and that is to hear his laugh. You know how they say: Laughter is the best medicine. Well, in my case, Eiji’s laughter is,” Ash said. Blanca looked amused.

“His laughter hm? Is it?” He smirked at Eiji, and Eiji had this sudden ‘under pressure’ moment because too males who knew each other well for years were now smirking, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

“Could you help me out? Please, Blanca? Eiji’s very ticklish. It’s easy. I would do it if I could move but-” Ash squirmed helplessly to prove his point.

“I see. Would you mind, Eiji?” Blanca suddenly stood before him, huge and intimidating, looming over him so Eiji basically stumbled backwards against Ash’s hospital bed.

“I - eh, I no. I mean.. Wait, what?” He was still very confused, but Ash simply nodded at Blanca and cheered on: “Just do it please. I’ve been dying to hear it~!” Eiji hadn’t expected Blanca’s touch to be so gentle at first. A long, strong arm wrapped around his middle, almost feeling like a hug, but it immobilized him, and a big hand began to claw at his middle, searching for the perfect tickle spot around his stomach and sides, and well, that spot got found.

“AHAh! Wait- hehehey! No fahahair!” Eiji laughed. The look on Ash’s face immediately softened, and seeing that, so did Eiji. Well fuck. 

“I’m not sure if Eiji’s okay with this,” Blanca said, sounding concerned, but still he kindly did what Ash had asked him and tickled Eiji so the room was filled with his bright and hysterical laughter. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t. Right, Eiji? Want a safeword? Just say ‘Banana Fish’ if you want him to stop for real,” Ash said.

“Whahahat the- noohoho!” Eiji cried out. That had to be the worst safeword one could think of. He wanted to handle it. He _could_ handle it. Except, Blanca was strong and making him feel powerless, and his body would explode with ticklish sensations at the slightest touch. This wasn’t the same as Ibe tickling him. Or Ash. This was a whole new level of tickling, and he was not too sure if he would hold out.

“You’re right. He’s quite ticklish,” Blanca observed calmly. Eiji panicked when Blanca grabbed his hand and began to move it up, pinning it behind his own head so his exposed armpit and ribs could fall victim to a big hunting hand that knew how to tickle someone to death. Gentle, yet still strong and murderous. How was that even possible.

“ _AHAHa_! Oh shihihihit!” Eiji laughed. Ash chuckled, still watching him with that fond look in his eyes.

“I sometimes forget that tickling Eiji is the only way to make him curse. Tickle both his armpits, I’m sure we’ll get more of it that way,” Ash said, looking completely entertained. 

“Like this?” Blanca released Eiji’s arm and attacked both his armpits with merciless tickles, making Eiji squeal and shriek out loud.

“GYAAhaha faha-fuck ahahaha Ash you meheanie!” he cried. 

“I’m not doing it Eiji~” Ash teased. Eiji hadn’t felt this flustered in a while. A big man was tickling him to death while the guy he cared about the most watched him, listened to him, obviously enjoying it, and hell.. If Ash enjoyed it this much, who was Eiji to deny him that?

“Are you alright Eiji? Just tell me if I’m hurting you.” Blanca’s kindness was also - somehow - making Eiji’s flustered mode ten times worse. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out more peals of loud laughter as he struggled and squirmed in Blanca’s grip.

“Yehehes!” he laughed, bravely. Miraculously, Blanca knew to avoid the spot on his body where he had been injured. His fingers knew where to wreck him elsewhere though, and Eiji collapsed a few times, only to be held up by his captor’s strong arms.

“You still want to hear more, Ash?” Blanca asked when Eiji hung weakly in his arms, giggling and squeaking. Eiji lifted his head tiredly to see Ash smile, his eyes sparkling.

“Yes please. You haven’t tickled his thighs yet.” Eiji’s eyes widened when Blanca suddenly released him and bent through his knees.

“What.. Here?” Leaning on one knee, Blanca reached for Eiji’s thighs, digging in them and wiggling his fingers, causing Eiji to squeal and fall over until he lay halfway sprawled on Ash’s hospital bed. He clenched the bed sheets, and blushed when Ash took one of his hands in his.

“Hanging in there aren’t ya?” Ash teased, and though Eiji’s eyes were tearing up and his body was aching from the ticklish assault, he felt happier than ever. He nodded bravely. His fingers entwined with Ash’s fingers, and he allowed Blanca to tickle his thighs, even the back of his knees, his calves, until all he could do was wheeze and gasp.

“I think that’s it. He deserves a break,” Blanca said, his fingers slowing down. Ash suddenly let go of Eiji’s hand and reached to grab his mobile phone.

“No, wait. One more time, just his ribs. Okay?” Eiji already whined before it even happened, but Blanca simply picked him up from the bed again, pulling him back in his monster hug, and clawed at his sides to make him explode with hysterical laughter one more time.

“EHEHEH No! Whaa-eyeeehhe!” Eiji cried out. At one point Blanca even lazily rested his chin on his head while his wiggling fingers went after his entire ribcage and sides, up and down, up and down.

“You sure you wanna kill him? Eiji, you can use that safeword if you want me to stop.” Eiji didn’t want to use it. He didn’t want to give up. But then Blanca - probably on purpose to make him give up - suddenly went after his armpits again, and Eiji simply lost it.

“OH NOhoho! Not t-there!” He didn’t stop.

“Not thehehere Blah-Blanca! Stop!”  He still didn’t stop, and Ash didn’t tell him to. Ugh, meanies! 

“Ahalright! Ahah-enaha- ah-enough! _Okay_! Bah-Banana Fish! AAahaha!” Apparently it was enough, since Ash stopped the recording on his phone with a satisfied smile, and he lowered the device. 

“Got that on video~” he said playfully. Embarrassing. Blanca let go of Eiji, and he tiredly fell back down on bed in his previous position. Ash found his hand again and he squeezed softly while Eiji caught his breath.

“Sorry love. You don’t know how well that worked,” he said, and he winked. Eiji blushed and smiled up at him.

“Good.” He flinched when he felt Blanca put a comforting hand on his leg, and he relaxed again when that hand didn’t tickle him. Blanca chuckled at this.

“Don’t you worry Eiji. Once this punk is recovered, I’ll help you get your revenge. Besides, we still need to punish him for dropping his guard and letting a random guy stab him on the streets~” Blanca said. Eiji who still had his eyes on Ash’s pretty face caught the blond blushing suddenly, and Ash glared at Blanca like an angry cat.

“Don’t you dare,” he said. Blanca laughed.

“I do dare. And so will you, right Eiji?” Eiji smiled, nodding at Ash.

“Yup. I’m in.” Ash’s mouth fell open, but no sound came out.

“N-not before I do it to you with my very own hands,” he said to Eiji, picking himself up really well and returning the threats and teases. But Eiji was already in a competitive mood, and was excited for that moment when Ash could leave the hospital.

“Can’t wait~”  he said. Ash first looked a bit flustered again, but he then smirked. A planned tickle fight. With Blanca on his side. Great, another reason among the thousands to look forward to Ash’s recovery. 


End file.
